Unmutual Feelings
by Vernie
Summary: [Complete] Kagome confesses her love to Inuyasha...but how does he feel about her? And when Kagome developes a crush on Miroku, will the relationships in the group change forever?
1. Confession

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me!_

**Chapter 1 - Confession**

Kagome waited patiently next to the well for her hanyou friend. _Today is the day_, she thought to herself. _Today is the day I finally tell him how I feel about him. _A smile came over her face as she thought about what his reply to her confession would be. _He would look seriously into her eyes, and say "Kagome, I love you, too. I always have, and I always will." Then he would clutch her into a tight embrace and they would kiss… _

Kagome tried not to think about the negative things he could say to her when she finally confessed her love to him. _Think positively, Kagome, she told herself __and something positive is sure to happen! Certainly he loves me as well, right? She began to think of all the times he had saved her life, comforted her, and all the times they had been there for each other. __Of course he does, silly!_

Kagome smiled and stood up and walked towards the well, waiting anxiously. She tried not to think about it—not until _he got there. She paced back and forth inside the well house for what seemed like _hours. _She could feel her heart pounding. She took a deep breath and tried to forget how nervous she was._

Kagome had decided to forget her usual green and white school uniform today. Too blah for such an occasion. _Today was special. Instead, she wore a blue sweater and a nice khaki skirt. She pulled her hair back from her face into a ponytail. Although she never wore makeup when going to the feudal world, she decided to wear it today—although in minimal amount. She had searched her room that morning for the lightest fragrance she could find, remembering his keen sense of smell. Kagome had went well out of her way to appeal to him that morning, paying close attention to every detail._

Then she heard him enter through the bottom of the well. Kagome, who had been sitting at the edge of the well, stood up and ran her hands over her skirt to remove any wrinkles that might have appeared. Seconds later, the dog demon appeared before her. He eyed her new look momentarily. "You've been waiting?" he asked.

Kagome smiled at him. "Yes."

Inuyasha merely took the yellow, over-stuffed backpack out of her arms and threw it over his shoulder and motioned for her to get on his back. "Let's go," he replied, impatiently.

"Umm…Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could…(cough) talk about something…first?"

Inuyasha groaned and dropped the heavy backpack which made a loud _thud_ on the ground. "What is it now? Hope it's not another _test," he replied, thinking of all his time Kagome was wasting on those stupid things._

"Umm..no, Inuyasha. I'm ready to go today—but I just need to talk about…us." Kagome looked at him nervously. She had butterflies in her stomach, but she knew that if she didn't tell him now, she probably never would. _You can do this! Just tell him!_

"Us?" asked Inuyasha, confused. He scratched his head and frowned.

"Inuyasha…I…I," she couldn't finish.

"Dammit! What is it already?" Inuyasha crossed his arms as an annoyed look came over his face. He was not making this any easier for her.

"Inuyasha…I've been thinking a lot about us…and…" Kagome began to shake with nervousness and she could feel her palms getting sweaty.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha who now had a look on concern on his face.

" And…well…I-I love you." She squeezed her eyes closed and swallowed hard, waiting for his reply. _There, I did it! She thought to herself. She waited a little longer for him to say something, but his reply never came._

Kagome opened her eyes to see a confused and somewhat saddened look come over Inuyasha's face. He stood there thinking. Kagome could feel her face turning beet red. _Why isn't he saying anything?_

"Look, Kagome…I…don't know …I don't know what to say to that." Inuyasha looked at her sadly.

"You don't know what to say!?" she demanded angrily after pausing temporarily in disbelief. _It's obvious, after all of this time, after all we've been through, he doesn't share the same feelings I have! He doesn't love me! _ "Why say anything?" she snapped. "I already know what you're thinking!" Kagome stormed off back to her house.

"Kagome…wait!" Inuyasha ran after her. 

Kagome could feel tears welling in her eyes. _How did this happen? It wasn't supposed to happen this way! She didn't look back, but she could hear Inuyasha following her. _

"Sit!" she screamed. She could hear Inuyasha curse out as his body hit the ground and Kagome stormed into the house.

Kagome ran up the stairs the led to her bedroom. She could feel the hot tears streaming down her face. She ran inside the haven of her room, slamming the door loudly behind her and locking it. Kagome threw herself on her bed. _I can't believe it…This is the worst that could possibly happen!_

Kagome heard a small knock at the door. "Go away!" she yelled angrily.

"Kagome, please," replied Inuyasha.

_So now he knocks, _she thought to herself, _I'm surprised he just didn't jump through the window like he usually does. _"Just leave me alone!" she yelled, sobbing freely. "I don't want to see you…" she choked on her tears, "ever again!" She was not only upset that Inuyasha did not love her back, but was also embarrassed at herself for thinking that he would. 

She heard another small knock at her door.

"I said go away!" she screamed again. _What's the point? He could easily rip the door off its hinges and barge inside, she reminded herself. However, the house grew quiet and Kagome realized the Inuyasha had indeed left. Kagome buried her face into her pillow, sobbing loudly. _I never want to see him again… I can never face him again!__

Inuyasha miserably made his way back to the well and jumped through back to his own era with the smell of Kagome's tears stinging his nose.

­­­­­­*-*-*-*

Inuyasha hung his head while he passed through Kaede's village and back to the hut where Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were awaiting his and Kagome's return. To their surprise, he was alone. The group looked at him questionably.

Shippou was the first to open his big mouth. "Alright dog face, what did you do to her this time?" he asked jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder. "You didn't two-time her again did you?"

"Buzz off," he replied, sending Shippou through the air and out the door of the hut, knocking down the reed curtain that hung over it; the young kitsune screamed all the way out the door.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other questionably. They weren't quite sure if they should ask what happened. Miroku decided to be the brave soul who spoke up. "Inuyasha, may I inquire what happened between you and Kagome today?"

"Mind your own damn business, monk," Inuyasha replied furiously, sitting down on the floor cross-legged.

"Well, then I take it Kagome isn't coming back today," the monk replied.

"I said…MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS." Inuyasha jumped from his seat and started towards Miroku, raging mad with his hand balled into a fist. His attack, however, was abruptly put to a stop by a forceful knock in the head with Sango's over-sized boomerang. "Dammit!" cried Inuyasha, rubbing his head. Miroku shot Sango a grateful glance.

"Inuyasha, please," Sango looked furiously at him, "We don't mean to pry—it's just that we are wondering about Kagome. She is essential for our hunt of the Shikon shards. You know that. And also, we're her friends. We worry about her."

"Of course I know that, idiots," replied Inuyasha crossly, "but I can't force her to come back with me every time can I?" He glared at the couple, who remained silent and then headed out the door of the hut, walking over the reed curtain which now lay on the floor. Shippou darted away and hid behind a nearby tree as Inuyasha started into the forest.


	2. Heartbroken

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Chapter 2 – Heartbroken**

Kagome woke up shortly after sunrise the next morning. She had cried herself to sleep the night before. She looked down to realize she was still wearing the clothes from the previous day. She slowly sat up and rolled out of bed, taking a quick glance in the mirror. _I look like hell, she thought, looking at her messed up hair, smeared make-up, and wrinkled attire. _But why shouldn't I?__

Kagome took a long hot shower and threw on the most casual clothes she could find—an old t-shirt and some sweat pants. She grumpily made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother, grandfather, and little brother sat eating breakfast.

"Hey sis!" cried her little brother, Souta. "You're still here!"

"Well duh," replied Kagome. She was in no mood for being polite this morning. Her mother gave her a fierce look as Kagome took her seat at the table.

"Kagome, do you have anything planned for today?" asked her mother, who had noted her bad mood.

"No" Kagome sternly responded. 

"Well…I thought maybe you would like to go to the marketplace with me today. We haven't been in so long. It might be nice just to spend the day there."

"I don't feel like it," replied Kagome, not bothering to even look up at her mother. "Matter of fact, I think I'll just go back up to bed. I'm too tired. Please excuse me." She walked back upstairs to her room. Kagome just didn't feel like answering people's questions today. She just wanted to lie in bed and stare at the wall. However, the activities she had planned for the day were interrupted by Souta who poked his head in her room curiously.

"Hey sis?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Kagome didn't feel like answering him—she felt like yelling at him, but then she looked into his sad little eyes…

"Nothing Sota. I'm just tired. Can you just let me rest for awhile?"

"Sis, you've been in bed since 7 o'clock last night!"

"I'm not feeling well Souta. I think I'm sick," she replied. _Lovesick._

"Oh." The small boy left her room and quietly shut the door.

Kagome rolled over and looked at the wall of her bedroom. A single tear slipped down her cheek. 

*-*-*

Inuyasha sat in the branches of the sacred tree. He didn't sleep that night. _He couldn't sleep that night. How could he fix this? He knew he had hurt Kagome deeply, but he also knew she would probably never understand his reasons for doing so. _Kagome…__

Miroku appeared below the branch in which Inuyasha had perched himself on. "Alright puppy, I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to go back there and apologize to Kagome. We're running out of time the way it is." Miroku pointed towards his rosary-wrapped hand.

"Whatever monk. You can't make _me do __anything. Besides, that's your problem, not mine.__" Inuyasha looked away, staring thoughtfully into the depths of nothingness…_

_I wish I could just go there and get her myself, _Miroku thought to himself. A slight grin spread across his face as he thought of Kagome's reaction of him appearing at her bedroom window while she was changing out of her robes…

"What's so damn funny?" demanded Inuyasha. 

"Nothing," replied the monk as he walked away smirking. 

*-*-*

Kagome rolled over in her bed. The clock on her nightstand read 9:37 p.m. She had lay in bed for two days—rarely leaving her room. She looked across the room to eye her school books which she had not bothered to open the entire weekend. She just couldn't deal with them right now. It was hard enough trying to avoid her family and their questions. Especially Souta, who was especially worried about his older sister. "Where's Inuyasha? Why are you here? Did you two break up?" She didn't feel like explaining things. At times Kagome wished the ground would just open up and swallow her whole…

Then there were her friends in the feudal world. Although they were not there with her, she could not take her mind off them. Kagome had thought long and hard about it all day. As much as she knew it would hurt her, she also knew she couldn't leave her friends. They needed her help in their quest to complete the Shikon jewel and to defeat Naraku. Kagome thought sadly about Sango's family and what Naraku had put them through, especially her poor brother, Kohaku. She thought about Miroku and the air void in his hand that would eventually suck him into it if Naraku wasn't defeated, as it had his father and grandfather. Then she thought about Inuyasha…

True he didn't love her, but she knew that he was still her good friend. He needed her help, too. Kagome wasn't sure if she could live with the thought of them only being friends. She wanted to be with him so badly it hurt. And the thought of having to face him again… Would he be mad at her? Would he embarrass her over what was said at the well the other day? Kagome wasn't sure, and it made her nervous to think about it. However, she still knew what she needed to do. She needed to go back to help her friends.

Kagome grabbed her backpack, flung it over her shoulder and made her way out to the well. It was already dark, but she didn't feel like spending another day at home listening to Souta ask question after question about Inuyasha and what had happened between them. She entered the well house and flung her legs over the side of the well, and without a second thought, jumped inside.

*-*-*

Kagome emerged from the well to come face to face with Miroku.

The monk grinned at her. "Lady Kagome, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Kagome returned a smile. "Hello, Miroku." 

"We were afraid you wouldn't be back for awhile." Miroku gazed at her. Kagome's heart sank. Had Inuyasha told him? Would he really embarrass her like that? Kagome was beginning to regret coming back. "Umm…did Inuyasha...did he say anything to you?" she asked the monk nervously.

"Inuyasha? No. We probably couldn't have even beaten it out of him," he said with a mischievous smile. "Though I would have liked to try…"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, let's get back to the village. I have more supplies for Kaede." Kagome heaved her heavy backpack, which she had set on the ledge of the well, back onto her shoulder with a loud grunt. She turned back around to see Miroku had laid his hand on her shoulder. "Allow me," said Miroku, taking the heavy load off of Kagome's shoulder and heaving it onto his own. Kagome smiled, "Thanks." "No problem, Lady Kagome," replied the monk who reached out his hand and subtly ran it over Kagome's backside.

_SLAP._ "Miroku!" She glared at the monk who now had a bright red handprint appearing his face.

"So sorry," replied the monk impishly, rubbing the side of his face. 

The two turned and walked back towards the village, Miroku grinning ear to ear.


	3. Return

_Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha!_

**Chapter 3 – Return**

Kagome woke up to see the sunlight filtering through the small cracks in the roof of Kaede's hut. She was glad that Inuyasha was not there last night when she and Miroku had returned to the village. Miroku and Sango had informed her that they had not seen Inuyasha for about a day and a half. Kagome just couldn't face him, not yet…

"Kaede, I will help you with breakfast," offered Kagome.

"Thank you, child," Kaede said with a smile. Kagome and Kaede went about making their morning feast. Moments later Kagome could feel someone enter the hut. She turned around. There he was, looking more depressed than ever this particular day. She should have known. He can smell food a mile away. _Make that ten miles away._

"Kagome." The first words out of the hanyou's mouth sent a shiver down her spine. Kagome could feel herself blushing again. "You're back." He face brightened only slightly. 

Kagome merely nodded. She couldn't speak. _What am I supposed to say to him now? Luckily, she didn't have to say anything. Everyone took their seats and began to eat—Kagome making sure to take a seat next to Sango, who was sitting the farthest away from Inuyasha. Kagome tried to avoid his gazes. She could _feel_ him looking at her as she ate, which made for her an uncomfortable situation. __What is he going to say to me? More importantly, do I want to hear it? Kagome thought she would be able to face him again, but now that they were in the same room, she felt like avoiding him. _

To make matters worse, an uncomfortable silence had fallen upon the room. The others did not know what Kagome and Inuyasha's fight was about, but they knew that Kagome hadn't come back for some reason. Miroku and Sango were able to sense that Kagome had been upset about something when she had returned last night. She was not in her usual talkative, chipper mood. For that reason, no one felt much like talking that morning, which made Kagome feel more uncomfortable being there. _Someone say something. _

"Miroku!" Sango shouted as her hand reached up and grazed the side of his face.She now stormed out of the room, huffing. He was up to his old tricks again. "Umm…I think I'll go check on her," said Kagome, looking for any reason she could find to leave the disturbing quietness of the room. She could _feel _Inuyasha's gaze on her as she left the hut.

Kagome found Sango outside, arms crossed and wearing a scowl. "Sango, you alright?" Kagome looked at her friend. 

"Four times today, Kagome. Four times already! And breakfast isn't even over with yet."

"I feel your pain." Kagome looked at the girl grinning sheepishly. "At that rate, the guy will be black and blue by lunch." Sango frowned. _Why does Miroku do that? It always ends up the same way. Sango gets mad and he ends up with the mark of her wrath on his face._ Kagome gave Sango and understanding smile. But then she started to think, _What_ if Inuyasha were to do that to me? I can't say that I would mind all that much… At least it's a show of affection. _Kagome shook her head. _What am I thinking?__

 "Kagome?" Sango was looking at her curiously. "What's on your mind?"

Kagome grinned. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about Miroku. He may be lecherous, but he is nice to you. To me. To all of us. That's more than I can say for _some_ people around here. At least he can be sweet."

Sango frowned and shook her head. "Kagome, no offense, but I think you are seriously beginning to lose your mind."

*-*-*

It was already afternoon, and the group were getting ready to go shard hunting again. Inuyasha, who was always ready to go, sat waiting impatiently as Kagome helped Sango get supplies together to take with them. While the girls began packing things into Kagome's over-sized yellow backpack, Kagome came across something she had brought for Shippou—a candy bar, which was now crushed and melted. _Not as if he'll care, _she thought with a smile. Kagome soon realized that she hadn't seen Shippou since she got there the previous evening. "Does anyone know where Shippou went?" she asked. "We're almost ready to leave, and he isn't here."

"I haven't seen him for awhile Kagome. Maybe you should go look for him while I help Sango," Miroku replied with a little wink. Sango glared at him. 

"Thanks Miroku. I'll be right back."

Inuyasha stood up. "I'll help." Kagome felt her heart beginning to beat quickly. _He wants to talk. A nervous smile came over her face. "Okay, Inuyasha. Let's go." Miroku watched with interest as the two left the hut together. "Hey, maybe I can help them, too." _

"Oh no you won't," replied Sango. "You leave those two alone. You're staying here to help me!"

"Right," replied the monk. "You need a helping hand." Miroku walked up to Sango who was packing food into a large yellow pack, and gently rest his hand on her behind. _SLAP. _

"Miroku! Next time I won't be as gentle!" she shouted at the monk who was holding his face in pain.

"Is that a promise?" asked Miroku with a grin.

*-*-*

Inuyasha and Kagome walked side by side through the village. "Shippou!" Each of them took turns belting out the kitsune's name. "Shippou!"

"Where could he have gone?" Kagome looked around confusingly. "It's not like him to disappear for so long." She turned to Inuyasha, who didn't seem to be searching for the young fox demon at all, but who was staring at her most intently. He laid his hand on her shoulder. Kagome could feel her skin tingle and her cheeks blushing.

"Listen, Kagome. About the other day…I'm really…I mean…um. I'm…" 

_He doesn't even know how to apologize. _Kagome sighed. "Just forget about it," Kagome replied with a hasty voice. She walked away as his hand slipped off her shoulder. "Let's just forget about it." Kagome's eyes began to burn as she looked away from him. She tried her hardest to keep from crying again. _Crying won't help this situation; it will just embarrass me even more._

Inuyasha was overcome with a sense of guilt, and his face showed it. Kagome hadn't been able to look him directly in the eye all day. Most of the day was spent avoiding talking to him and looking in the other direction when he tried to meet her gaze. 

Kagome giggled as a small ball of fur pounced on her. "Shippou!" she exclaimed hugging the young kitsune and rubbing his ears. "Kagome, you're back! I thought Inuyasha had scared you off for good," Shippou said while glaring at Inuyasha. "I couldn't forget you could I, Shippou? You're my friend." Kagome smiled at the small fur ball, cradling him as he snuggled into her arms.

"Feh. Should have just left without him." Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared angrily at the ground.

Kagome ignored the hanyou's words. "I missed you, Shippou. I was worried." The young girl and the fox demon went about with their conversation while Inuyasha followed a few paces behind them.

*-*-*

"Miroku! Your face!" exclaimed Kagome putting a cold compress below his eye, where a small bruise had begun to appear. 

Sango was still in a bad mood from her previous incident with the perverted monk. "Don't bother with the first-aid, Kagome. Believe me, he deserved it." Miroku gave her a guilty grin.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome," the monk replied pleasantly "that feels much better." Kagome stepped away before Miroku had a chance to grope her as well. "No problem Miroku," she replied with a smile. 

Kagome retrieved her bicycle, which she had left next to Kaede's hut during her last visit and placed Shippou in the basket.

"You're riding that contraption?" asked Inuyasha, raising his eyebrows. Kagome knew what he was getting at. If he was expecting her to ride on his back as she often did, he was wrong. The thought of doing that again was an uncomfortable one.

"There's not enough room on Kirara," she explained. "And there's no way I'm walking."

"Feh. Suit yourself," replied the hanyou who looked less than enthusiastic about the idea.

Sango climbed onto her cat demon's back. Miroku followed, waiting to aboard the animal himself. Sango glared at him. "No way. You're not riding with me Miroku! Not after what happened _several times_ earlier today. You can walk for all I care." Kagome couldn't help but to notice a hurt look that overcame the monk's face.

"Miroku," she looked at him smiling, "why don't you ride on the back of my bike."

Inuyasha scowled. "That's too much weight for you to carry, Kagome. It will just slow us down."

"I ride with you don't I, Inuyasha? Miroku probably weighs less."

The monk smiled. "I'd be obliged, Lady Kagome." He mounted the back of the modern-day contraption, trying his hardest to balance himself and his staff. Inuyasha looked fiercely at Miroku as if to say _"Touch her and die."_ The monk grinned nervously.

"Better watch your back, Kagome," warned Sango. "Or _backside_ should I say."

"Are you guys ready to leave yet? We've been here long enough," replied Inuyasha.  "Times a wastin'."


	4. Rescue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 4 – Rescue**

The group had decided to stop for the night after an unsuccessful day of shard hunting. Kagome hadn't sensed any shards all day. To make matters worse, she and Inuyasha seemed a little agitated towards each other, which had much to do with Kagome's bitter attitude towards him. Inuyasha tried his best to keep his temper, but it just wasn't his nature. Meanwhile, Sango was still angry over Miroku's mad groping, which seemed to be at its worse today.  After her unkind words, the monk had directed his attention towards Kagome. However, he didn't dare try anything with Inuyasha there, who was watching the girl's every move. 

"I'm going to go look for some firewood," offered Sango. Miroku didn't bother trying to go with her, but simply decided to set out on his own.

Kagome took a seat on a nearby log, rubbing her aching feet which had been peddling her bike over a harsh terrain for hours. Inuyasha watched curiously. "Do your feet hurt you?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Kagome, massaging them profusely. "This is a rough area."

"Feh. Should have left that bike behind. It's bad enough you had to cart that lech around all day." Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared in the other direction.

"What's wrong with offering Miroku a ride? At least he's _nice to me."_

"He's making you do all the work!" snapped Inuyasha. "What's so _"nice"_ about that?"

It was true—somewhat. Kagome had done all of the peddling. She and Miroku had changed places momentarily, until he had tipped the bike over a couple of times, sending them both crashing towards the ground. _Maybe next time I'll bring him back some training wheels… Kagome smiled at the thought of Miroku peddling around a kiddy bike with training wheels and streamers._

Sango returned with the firewood and stacked it into a neat little pile. 

"Hey, Sango. I'm going down to the creek to wash up, do you wanna come?" Kagome asked her friend. "I'm so sore; my feet could really use a long soaking!"

"Where's Miroku?" she asked, looking at the area around them.

"I don't know. He took off somewhere."

Sango shook her head. "No thanks. I'm not taking any chances with _him _around."

Kagome smiled. "Alright, I'll see you guys after a bit." She grabbed a towel out of her bag along with a bottle of shampoo and headed towards the creek.

*-*-*

Kagome walked down to the bank of the creek and removed her shoes, soaking her feet in the cool water. She let out a sigh of relief. Her poor feet were _killing _her. She removed her school uniform, grabbed her shampoo and headed out into deeper water. It was almost dark and she couldn't see much of anything around her; however, she could hear Inuyasha and Sango's conversation in the distance. 

Kagome soaked her hair by dunking her head under the water a couple of times. She was beginning to apply her shampoo when she heard a strange noise followed by some splashing. She could feel her heart starting to beat faster as the sound became louder. _Someone is approaching. _Kagome wasn't sure what to do, so she froze and listened. _What is it? A demon? The sound suddenly became very loud as she found herself face to face with someone and let out a blood curdling scream._

"Kagome?" It was Miroku, and he looked almost as scared as she felt. He was naked, and standing waste-deep in the water in front of Kagome.

"Miroku! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Lady Kagome." The monk grinned at her, and that's when she realized she was also waste-deep in the water wearing nothing but the Shikon shards around her neck.

"Miroku! Turn around!" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. The monk obediently did so as Kagome charged up towards the bank where Inuyasha was now standing. Before he could say a word Kagome "sat" him. The hanyou fell from the bank into the shallow water. Kagome grabbed her clothing off of a nearby rock and quickly dressed herself. 

"Dammit" cried Inuyasha when the spell wore off. He was now soaked. "What was that for? I could have drowned, you wench."

"You were _spying _on me!"

"I was not," he argued. "I heard your screams. I thought you were in trouble." Miroku, who was now dressed, made his way to the bank where the two were standing. Inuyasha growled angrily at the monk.

"_He_ was spying on you!" he exclaimed. "I was trying to save you!"

"Hey, I wasn't spying on her," Miroku argued, "She was spying on me!" He pointed a blaming finger at Kagome who was now blushing.

"You _what_?" Inuyasha looked angry and surprised at the same time.

"It was an accident! I swear! I didn't know you were here, Miroku." Kagome's face was bright red.

"Sure," replied Miroku with a wink.

*-*-*

The three made their way back to the camp, where Sango sat by the fire with Shippou on her shoulder. She looked at the three questionably as they walked up to their campsite. "What happened?" she asked. "Nothing," Inuyasha and Kagome replied at the same time; they were both scowling. Miroku, however, was grinning happily. "I had a most delightful swim." Sango groaned. 

Inuyasha and Kagome went there separate ways: Inuyasha climbing into a tree, and Kagome climbing into her sleeping bag with Shippou. Neither of them spoke a word to the other. Kagome shut her eyes and fell asleep as the hanyou watched her from above.

*-*-*

_Kagome walked through a foggy field of wildflowers where she met her dog demon companion. The air was humid, almost unbearable._

_"Inuyasha." She breathed his name. "Inuyasha, I love you"_

_The hanyou said nothing, but stared at her._

_"Inuyasha, say something!"_

_Still…nothing. He only stared her in the eyes._

_"I am confessing my love to you." A tear rolled down her cheek._

_"Kagome, I have no feelings for you. You are only a shard detector."_

_"That's not true."_

_"It is, Kagome. Someday I will leave you. You serve only one purpose, and that is to find the shards of the Shikon no Tama."_

_Tears flowed from Kagome's eyes. This wasn't happening again! Inuyasha only stared at her, straight-faced. His expression was so still, so unloving. Kagome could not breathe…_

"Kagome! Wake up!" a voice shouted into her ear. Kagome awoke in utter confusion. It was Shippou shouting. She could feel something wrapped around her neck. It was a fist! _What is going on? _Someone was standing above her, but she couldn't make out who it was. Kagome tried to scream as the person's other hand grabbed for the jewel shards which hung around her neck—but she couldn't scream, she couldn't talk, she couldn't even breathe. _Inuyasha, where are you?_

The face came closer to hers. "Give me the shards, bitch!" The creature had the most intense expression on his face. It appeared to some type of demon, which was now in its human form. Shippou tried to pounce on the creature. "Leave her alone!" The demon grabbed the young fox demon by the tail sending it through the air where he landed several feet away. Kagome grabbed the demon's wrist and try to free her neck of his grip. She squirmed and kicked at him, trying just to get away. It was useless, he had her pinned. Tears rolled down her cheek. _Where is Inuyasha? Someone help! _Kagome began to feel light-headed.

Miroku was awaken by the scuffle. "Kagome!" he ran as quick as he could to the girl's sleeping bag. "Kagome!" he cried. He arrived to see something crouching over her, suffocating the girl. Without a second thought he pierced the demon's back with his staff, sending him to the ground with a painful moan. Miroku knelt next to Kagome. "Kagome!? Are you okay? Speak to me!" He laid his head on her chest—she was breathing, but very shallowly. He lifted the girl onto his lap. "Kagome?" He looked at her face, but she was out cold.

----------

**Will anyone who's reading this _please write a review? I need to know that someone is reading this other than me. It would be much appreciated. I hope it doesn't suck that bad!_**


	5. Adoration

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**Chapter 5 – Adoration**

"Kagome!" The young kitsune cried, running up to his surrogate mother. "Kagome, are you okay?" Miroku was now shaking her gently, trying to get her to come to. Sango, who had been trying to sleep the farthest away from Miroku that night as humanly possible, made her way to where the three were sitting. "Is she okay, Miroku?"

"I think so." The monk nudged the girl gently. "Kagome, can you hear me?" The girl let out a small whimper as her eyes opened slightly. "Miroku? What happened? Where did Inuyasha go?" The group eyed each other. "That's a good question," replied Miroku. The truth was he was nowhere to be found, and it wasn't like him to leave his friends unprotected. "One of us should go look for him, he could be in danger."

"What's wrong? Who's in danger?" a voice asked from behind them. It was Inuyasha, and he looked thoroughly confused when he saw that Miroku had Kagome in his lap. "What's going on?" he demanded, noticing that Kagome appeared to be injured. He looked more than a little disturbed. He knelt down beside the two. "Kagome?"

"She was attacked," replied Miroku, frowning. "A demon tried to get the shards around her neck while _you where out on your little walk." Inuyasha eyed the dead demon next to the campsite. That was funny, he hadn't sensed any demons around. A guilty look came over Inuyasha's face. "I-I just left for a little while…"_

"Inuyasha?" asked a weak voice. Kagome looked sadly at him.

He knelt down next to Miroku who was still cradling her on his lap. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded sadly. "It's okay Inuyasha, Miroku was here to save me." She smiled happily at the monk. "Thank you Miroku." Miroku grinned back at her.

Inuyasha frowned. "Why didn't I sense this demon?" he asked eying the creature's lifeless body. "I'm right next to him, yet I can't smell anything." Inuyasha looked over the dead demon's corpse, checking his body for some sort of an explanation. Embedded in the rough texture of the demon's skin, he found some sort of charm. Upon removing the charm, the stench of the demon's dead flesh came to him intensely. He held it up for Miroku and Sango to see. "That explains it," replied Sango. "It's the charm, it must have some kind of spell put on it to block the demon's scent. That's why Kirara didn't sense it either." Sango and Inuyasha studied it curiously. They looked back over to Miroku; he was still holding Kagome on his lap. Sango and Inuyasha exchanged questionable glances towards one another.

*-*-*

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I leave her? _Inuyasha sat in the tree above Kagome's sleeping bag. He had noticed a large bruise had begun to form around her neck. Miroku and Sango had decided to take refuge along with Kagome under the same tree that night after the incident had occurred. The truth was that he _couldn't sleep and had decided to go__…on a walk? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He had been restless the past couple of nights, even more so now that Kagome had returned. Her recent resentment towards him was making him uncomfortable, although he could understood why she felt that way…_

Miroku was still awake and leaning against the tree. Inuyasha jumped down from the branch to sit next to him. Miroku noticed that he was a little bit more annoyed than usual. "Dammit." Inuyasha glanced at Miroku. The monk sighed. "Get over it. Kagome's fine, and that's all that matters." 

"I can't believe I let my guard down like that," he replied.

Miroku looked away. "You didn't know."

"Well…I should have been here…but I'm glad you were." 

That comment left Miroku a little stunned. The monk rest his head against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes. He could have sworn he heard Inuyasha mutter the words "Thanks" under his breath, but when he opened his eyes, Inuyasha was no longer there. "No problem," the monk replied as the dog demon made himself comfortable again on the branch of the tree.

*-*-*

Kagome awoke that morning a little shook up over the entire incident. Though she was not injured seriously, a large bruise had formed around her neck. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had agreed it would be best if Kagome return to her own time for a few days to get some rest. 

"I'll see you guys in a few days!" she exclaimed, making her way towards the well. "Bye Sango, later Inuyasha…_good-bye_ Miroku. I'll be back soon." She flung her legs over the well and made her descent into the 21st century. 

"She's in good spirits," Miroku commented as Kagome descended into the well. "Despite the fact that she was almost choked to death by a demon last night." He shrugged. Sango, who was standing beside him, eyed him briefly and walked away without saying a word. "What's with her?" he asked Inuyasha, "She seems upset." Inuyasha looked at the monk then shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's all of that ass-grabbing you've been doing lately."

*-*-*

Kagome was more than glad to be back home. She couldn't wait to take a long hot shower and a nap in her soft, warm bed. She greeted her family happily as she walked into the backdoor of her home. 

  
"Well, someone's in a much better mood today," her mother commented with a smile. "Dinner will be done in an hour, honey."

Kagome nodded happily. She made her way to her room, where more than enough homework awaited her. She groaned, remembering she had not bothered to do any before leaving for the well two days ago. _It'll take me forever just to catch up…_

*-*-*

That evening Kagome decided to go to bed early, rather than dealing with her homework that night. She set her alarm clock for early the next morning. _I'll just take a break tonight and get a head start on it in the morning. _She lay down on her bed, happy to be sleeping on a nice soft cushion that night, and drifted into a slumber.

_Kagome met Miroku in a familiar field. It was no longer foggy out, but was a bright, sunny day. She took a deep breathe of the fresh spring air. The scent was wonderful._

_"Miroku, what are you doing here?" she asked him._

_He smiled. "I'm here for you, Lady Kagome." She was surprised as he took her into his embrace. "I am here for you and I will protect you."_

_She suddenly felt very content. She stared into his adorable eyes. "Miroku…do you love me?" she asked him._

_She could feel the strength of his arms around her. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and hugged her tightly…_

Kagome woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. Her hand immediately grabbed the clock to turn it off and she abruptly sat up in bed. _Morning already?__ Kagome heard her bedroom door crack open a bit. _

"Kagome?" It was Soata.

"Yeah?"

"You're up?"

"Uh huh." She had a huge grin on her face. _Quite a change from a few days ago, _her little brother thought to himself.

"What are you so happy about?" the small boy asked his older sister with wonder.

"I had the most wonderful dream." 

*-*-*

"Kagome! We're so glad you're feeling better." Here three friends, ­­­­Eri, Arimi, and Yuka, approached her in the school hallway. "Your grandfather told us about your dysentery." Kagome frowned. _Out of all illnesses he could have come up with…dysentery? I'll  have to have a word with him after school. "What's up?" She smiled cheerfully at her friends. She had been in a _very_ good mood that day, despite that she was behind in most of her classes and had just barely passed her math test. She couldn't get her mind off what happened the other night. She couldn't get _Miroku___ off her mind. Especially after that dream…_

"Kagome, why don't you join us after school? We can all catch up!"

"Alright!" She smiled. It was nice to be with her old friends again. She liked to act like a normal teenager once in awhile, even though she no longer fit into that category.

*-*-*

The four girls had decided to meet at Wacdonald's after school. They had filled her in on what was happening at school. Who liked who, and rumors about who was doing what. _All of this would have seemed interesting a year ago, Kagome thought, _but now it's just so dull… _She only smiled and nodded. She didn't want to offend her friends, or try to explain what she had been up to the past few months that was so much more interesting that their topic of conversation. _

"So, Kagome," asked ­­­Arimi, "tell us…how is your boyfriend?" Kagome's heart sunk. _Inuyasha__.__ "Uh, well," a sad look came over her face, "he's not exactly my boyfriend anymore." The girls eyed her sadly. __Poor Kagome, she's been dumped! Kagome instantly realized that they were taking pity on her. "But that's okay! I'm interested in somebody else now." This was enough to get their attention._

"Who is he?"

"Is he _cute_?"

"Is he _nice_?"

"He's a really great guy. He _is cute and he's definitely nice! Probably the nicest guy I've ever met…" Kagome looked at her lap._

"So what's the problem?" ­­­­Yuka asked.

"Well, you see, one of my good friends may also be interested in him. But lately…she hasn't been getting along with him at all. I mean, he is _constantly_ groping girls, and she can't stand that!"

A short silence fell over the table. "_Groping!" all three girls exclaimed at the same time. "What kind of guy are you interested in now, Kagome?" Eri looked at her, wide-eyed. "First violent, insanely jealous nut bars, and now _perverts_!"_

-------

I'd like to say **thank you **to everyone who reviewed and especially the people who recommended allowing anonymous reviews (I'm new to this, I didn't even know that existed). That lack of reviews was making me a little self-conscious. **Thanx**** again for all of the positive feedback!! (BTW, someone asked if this would be an inu/kag or a mir/kag fic…well I can't tell you now, that would ruin the ending!)**


	6. Speculation

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!_

**Chapter 6 – Speculation **

"Inuyasha…" Sango looked at the hanyou, who was sitting on the floor of Kaede's hut with his arms crossed. "What exactly happened the other night when the demon attacked Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked at the demon exterminator who stood above him. "How do you mean?"

"It's not like you to wander off like that." Sango knew that something had been bothering him. She could tell by the way he'd been so withdrawn lately.

"Yeah…well…" he didn't finish. He still felt guilty about the entire incident and he didn't want to explain why he had been restless lately. This was a personal matter between him and Kagome.

Miroku made his way through the door of the hut. "I hope Kagome comes back through the well today. It's already been four days since she's left." He eyed the cloth which covered his Kazanna. 

"Well," Inuyasha looked toward Miroku, "you know how she is. She'll probably take as long as she damn well pleases. Don't be surprised if that thing sucks you up before she returns. Not that it would make any difference to me." 

Miroku looked curiously at him. "Yes. And I'll make sure you're somewhere nearby when it does."

"Is that a threat, monk?" Inuyasha's ears flattened down to his head.

Miroku sighed. _No use starting a quarrel with him. _"Nevermind. I just hope Kagome returns soon."

"Sang-" the monk turned to look towards Sango, but she had already left. "Where did she go?"

*-*-*

"Mama, I'll be back in a few days." Kagome lugged her pack over her shoulder and made her way back out towards the well. It was a little more over-packed than necessary this time. She had made sure to include something special for all of her friends in the feudal world, including some of the carbonated beverages Miroku seemed to like so well. 

*-*-*

When Kagome had made her way into Kaede's hut, she gave Inuyasha and Miroku a polite "Hello."

"We were just talking about you, Lady Kagome," Miroku smiled at her. "We're glad you're back." _Gods he has the most beautiful smile! _Kagome thought to herself.

"Miroku, I've brought something back for you." The monk watched with interest as she pulled the six-pack of orange soda out of her backpack and smiled brightly at him. "It's sort of a thank you gift for saving me the other night."

Miroku accepted the gift with a smile. "How thoughtful. Thank you, Lady Kagome."

Inuyasha scowled. "A _thank you_ gift?" he asked exasperatingly. He watched as the two exchanged conversation. Kagome shooting him cute little smiles. Smiles that would normally be directed towards him. He felt like a wallflower, just sitting there being ignored. _What exactly is going on here?_ Whatever it was, he wasn't going to let it continue.

"Yeah, that's all wonderful, Kagome," Inuyasha looked at her angrily, "but we have to get out there a find some more shards. We're wasting our time here. It's bad enough you selfishly waited an entire week before returning."

"Try four days, Inuyasha. Or do you even _know _how to count?" she demanded. Kagome pulled out a few packs of his favorite instant noodles and threw them at him. "Here's your damn noodles dog breath, and _you're welcome." A hurt looked crossed her face as she made her way outside. She sat down next to a tree near Kaede's hut and pulled her knees up to her chest, buried her face in her hands, and began to cry. _Why is he doing this to me? Why is he always hurting me like this? He must hate me. _She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes when she noticed Miroku was approaching her._

The monk's face showed a look of concern. "Kagome?" She turned her head in the other direction so that Miroku wouldn't see her tears. He kneeled down in front of the girl and cupped her chin in his hands as he gently forced her to face him. "Kagome, don't cry. You know that Inuyasha didn't mean what he said. He never does." 

Kagome sniffed a little and looked at the monk tearfully. "Yes he does, Miroku." The monk sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. _Inuyasha__ has a lot to learn about manners…and women, _he thought to himself. 

"I only come here to help him, and he treats me badly. I have a life of my own you know!" Kagome sobbed. "I can't give up _everything_."

"Yes." Miroku gave her a light squeeze. Kagome could feel her pulse quickening. She snuggled up a little against his warm body. _It feels so good to be next to you. _Kagome looked into the monk's thoughtful eyes. Miroku grinned faintly at her. "Inuyasha knows that, too. He's just…stubborn. And selfish. He cares a lot for you, Kagome. I can tell." Kagome eyed the monk sadly. _That's where you're wrong…_

Miroku and Kagome hadn't noticed that Inuyasha stood nearby, watching them. He wasn't aware of it before, but now it occurred to him—Kagome had developed feelings for Miroku. She had been giving him so much attention recently it was nauseating. Offering him rides. Tending to his injuries. Bringing him presents. It all made perfect sense now. And that's why Sango was so upset lately. She had obviously noticed it as well. _Is it too late to undo what I have already done? I want to tell her so badly, but I can't…_ _Damn that monk._

*-*-*

Inuyasha set out to find Sango. He needed to confirm his speculations. He followed her scent and found her sitting near a tree outside the village. She was staring at the ground desolately.

"Inuyasha." She noticed that he was now standing next to her.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Sango, have you noticed what has been going on between Miroku and Kagome lately?"

Sango nodded. "Yes, Inuyasha. I have."

"Do you think…Do you think Kagome loves him?" Sango noticed a saddened look on the hanyou's face.

"I'm not sure Inuyasha…" Sango replied quietly.

"Does it bother you?" he asked.

Sango looked angrily in the other direction. "Why should it?" she asked. "Why would I care about a perverted monk. He can do whatever he wants." Inuyasha knew she was lying. He could tell by her tone and the way that she wasn't even able to look at him. _She obviously cares for him. She's showed it many times._

"I wonder if Miroku knows." Inuyasha gazed at the sky uncertainly.

"Doubtful. He seems oblivious to the entire situation." She stared thoughtfully for a few moments. "I'm surprised. You would think a womanizer such as Miroku would pick up on such a thing, being such an _expert_ on woman."

"It's not _that _surprising, Sango." He looked knowingly at the girl. Sango blushed. _He knows how I feel about Miroku…_

*-*-*

Inuyasha decided it was time to head back to Kaede's hut. He had remembered that tonight was a new moon, so he would have to take refuge in the hut tonight instead of sleeping outside. He could never be too careful the nights he was human.

There was a lot of tension in the hut that evening. Everyone was feeling it, except for Miroku, that is. _Idiot.__ He doesn't even realize what's going on, Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome sat next to the monk's side, chattering along while Inuyasha glared at the monk. Miroku sensed his anger. He looked at Inuyasha and shrugged. __I can't take this any longer, Inuyasha thought. _I need to stop this now.__

"Kagome. Outside. Now!" Inuyasha demanded forcefully. Sango gazed at him curiously.

Kagome looked stunned. Miroku merely frowned at the now human boy. "There's no need to be rude, Inuyasha." Inuyasha gave him a death glare. 

"Please, Kagome. I need to speak with you," he added, this time more politely.

"Alright, Inuyasha." Kagome reluctantly followed him outside the hut.

"What's the deal with you and that monk?" he demanded, once the two were outside of the hut.

"What is it any of your business?" Kagome frowned furiously.

"You have a little crush on him. Don't deny it—it's obvious."

Kagome's cheeks turned bright red. "What does it matter to you, Inuyasha?" she asked. "Don't tell me you're _jealous_. You don't even care about me."

"Feh. Kagome, don't be stupid. Miroku doesn't love you. He has one thing on his mind, and one thing only—and that's finding someone to bear his children. All he'll want from you is an heir." Inuyasha tensed up at the thought of _that monk_ trying to become intimate with Kagome.

"What do _you_ know about love, Inuyasha?" she demanded irately. "Miroku isn't like that, he's…different."

"I'll say." Inuyasha crossed his arms. 

"Just stay out of this." She huffed and turned to walk back into the hut.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Kagome…" he added sympathetically. He was definitely in touch with his human emotions on this particular night.

Kagome frowned. "You don't want to see me get hurt?" she asked. "You mean see me get hurt _again_." A sad look crossed Inuyasha's face. "Don't worry, Inyasha. No one could ever hurt me as much as you already have," she added before entering the hut.

Inuyasha's heart sank. _What have I done?_


	7. Crushed

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! _

**Chapter 7 - Crushed**

Kagome returned to the hut, sitting down across from Kaede and crossing her arms. She was mad. She had every reason to be. _Not only does Inuyasha not want me, he doesn't want me to be with anyone else either. _She had had enough of his stubbornness. 

Inuyasha returned to the hut shortly after Kagome. Both remained silent. Kaede sighed. _Those two are at it again…_

Miroku decided it would be best to stay out of it and turned his attention to his meal. The only thing heard throughout the hut was the nervous tap of Inuyasha's bare foot against the hut floor. Shippou watched the two curiously. Even he could sense there was something wrong between them. Tired of the recent beating inflicted on him by the dog demon (who was now human), he decided to play it safe tonight and keep his mouth shut. Kagome stared at the wall as if it were the most interesting thing on earth.

Miroku looked up from his place from time to time to glance toward the two. _I wish Sango were here right now… _

"I-" The group eyed Kagome, who had broken and silence and was now frowning. "I sense a shard," she looked toward Miroku. "It's very close." 

Inuyasha abruptly stood up. "Which direction?" he asked eagerly. 

"West. It must be right outside the village."

"Well let's go!" Inuyasha made his way towards the door, but was stopped by Miroku's staff, which was now blocking his way.

"Did you forget something, Inuyasha?" He eyed the boy. "Your current state?" 

Inuyasha frowned at him. "Get out of my way, monk. I may be human right now, but I'm not a weakling."

"True as that may be, Inuyasha, do you really want people to find out about your _little secret?"_

Inuyasha scowled. _He has a point._

"Kagome and I will go and find the shard. You stay put!"

"What! You two go alone? No way," said Inuyasha blocking the doorway with his body.

"Inuyasha, we can't leave the shard. And we certainly can't take you with us! Please, just let us go retrieve the shard. I'm sure we can handle it." Miroku gazed at the boy. "Kagome and I will be fine. I'll watch out for her."

"I bet," Inuyasha replied fiercely.

"Look, Inuyasha, we're going whether you like it or not!" Kagome spoke forcefully to the boy as she grabbed her bow. "So just move aside and let us get the shard." She forced her way past Inuyasha and out of the hut with Miroku following her.

"Listen, monk. Try anything with her and _die." Inuyasha gave him a look that sent a shiver down his spine. __He is acting very strange lately._

*-*-*

Miroku and Kagome made their way toward the direction of the shard. 

"We're very close, Miroku." A strange noise made its way from behind a nearby row of bushes. "Miroku," she said in a low voice, "It's over there!" They heard the noise again. This time it sounded like a deep growl.

Miroku nodded. "Let me take care of this, Kagome. You stay here." 

"Please be careful, Miroku."

The monk made his way towards the noise and pushed back the branches of the bush with the end of his staff. He found himself face to face with a tiger demon. Its fur was very thick. Its eyes bright and glassy. A thick drool dripped from its mouth. The creature snarled at him, then bounded out of the bush towards the monk and attempted to pounce him. _This demon is very fast, _Miroku thought to himself, jumping out of the creature's way. _It must be the shard he possesses._ The demon hung its head while its eyes glowed red.

"Miroku, watch out!" Kagome yelled from behind him.

The demon attempted a ferocious attack on the monk, but managed to only graze his shoulder with its claws. "Miroku!" Kagome watched helplessly. _Miroku__, please be careful. Miroku held up his shaft to protect himself from the demon's fangs. The demon committed attack upon attack towards Miroku, each time coming closer to mauling the monk. _He's moving too quickly for me to shoot him with my bow. _ _If I shoot now, I might hit Miroku, but I have to do something! _Kagome thought to herself, _I have to help him, otherwise he'll be killed.__

Kagome began to shout towards the large cat-like demon to gain its attention.  _If Miroku can somehow stall the demon, I will be able to shoot him._

"Kagome! What are you doing?" Miroku asked with a shocked look on his face. The tiger demon turned his attention to the girl. 

"Miroku, now's your chance—Quick!" Kagome turned to dodge the demon's attack. Miroku followed closely behind the tiger demon. As the demon lashed out at Kagome, he threw his shaft towards the creature, knocking it unconscious. This gave Kagome enough time to draw her bow. The tiger demon let out a loud roar as the sacred arrow penetrated its thick flesh. Miroku breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Now I just need to extract the shard." Kagome said as she kneeled down next to the now dead creature and removed the jewel shard from the corpse's chest. "Got it." 

Kagome then turned her attention towards the injured monk who was holding his shoulder. "Miroku, you're hurt!" Kagome exclaimed, moving the monk's hand aside and looking at the blood-soaked cloth which covered the gash the tiger demon had inflicted upon his shoulder.

"Not badly, Kagome. He only grazed me." She sat down to study his injury more closely. The injury, indeed, was not a deep one.

Kagome ripped a piece of cloth from the collar of her school uniform. "I'll dress it properly once we return to Kaede's, but until then this will have to make do." He held the cloth tightly against Miroku's skin as he flinched a little in pain. "Thanks." He smiled at the girl. "I'm glad I was the one who got hurt and not you." _Inuyasha__ would have killed me. Kagome looked up at the monk who was studying his injury and smiled sweetly at him. "Miroku…"_

"Ye-" he turned towards Kagome to answer her, but before he could, Kagome's lips met his, much to Miroku's surprise. Kagome wrapped her arms wrapped around his neck as Miroku found himself kissing her back. He lowered his hands to her hips. He had not felt the warm touch of a woman for so long. The warmth of her body and the sensation of her soft lips pressed firmly against his were almost too much for him to bear. Her touch warmed his blood from cold. His body ached for her more than anything. But his heart did not. That alone was enough for him to pull out of her embrace and separate his lips from hers. He took a deep breath. "I can't."

"Miroku?" Kagome looked at him nervously. 

"We can't, Kagome." He knew that Kagome wanted nothing more than a kiss from him, but what he just about had the urge to do with her was much more than a simple kiss on the lips. _I have to control myself—it's lust, not love._

"Why not?" she asked as her eyes began to tear up. "Don't you care for me?"

"Yes, Kagome, of course I do. You are one of my closest and dearest friends—but you see, my heart belongs to another." He looked into her glossy eyes. 

Kagome looked away from his stare and towards the ground. "Sango."

"Yes." When she finally looked up at him, he was relieved to see a look of understanding in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Miroku. I just…" Kagome broke down. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Days of built up emotions that she tried her hardest to hide from her friends spilt out. Tears poured from her eyes as Miroku wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into the palms of her hands, a little embarrassed by the situation. "I can't make anyone happy," she sobbed.

Miroku gazed unhappily at the girl. "I know something happened between you and Inuyasha. Whatever it was, Kagome, I know that he cares for you. A lot."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "No. You don't understand, Miroku. I _told him that I loved him. Do you know how hard that was for me to do?"_

Miroku paused sadly. "You told him?"

"He doesn't love me back, Miroku."

"And he told you this?"

Kagome shook her head. "He didn't have to. I can tell."

"Well," the monk said, looking at the tearful girl as his thumb reached up to wipe away the tears on her cheek, "what exactly did he say?"

"Nothing. I told him '_I love you' and he said __nothing." _

Now Miroku understood. That certainly explained all of the recent tension between the two. And Kagome's new found "love" for himself? He had been unintentionally leading her on all along when he had just been trying to be friendly. Then he remembered Inuyasha's threatening stares… Miroku shivered at the thought of Inuyasha finding out about the two's kiss. _He'll gut me alive…_

"Kagome, I'm sure there's an explanation for Inuyasha's reaction. You know how hard it is for him to express his true feelings. I can tell that in your heart he is the one you want to be with, and I think that he feels the same way about you—whether he's willing to admit it or not. The way you feel about him—that is the way I feel for Sango. Something I haven't been able to express. _Appropriately_ anyways." He added with a smile.

Kagome faintly smiled back and nodded. "Thanks, Miroku." Her cheeks reddened a little. "I'm sorry about the…" The monk nodded, blushing a little himself. "So am I." A guilty look came over Miroku's face.

"Miroku…"

"Yes?"

"Tell Sango how you feel."

Miroku grinned and nodded. "Yes…I will."

---------------

_Okay, don't totally hate me for this chapter! I know people probably won't like the fact that Miroku gave into Kagome's kiss a little, but he is a **guy (and a lecherous one at that). Hey, at least you know this won't be a Miroku/Kagome fic now! (People seem to hate those for some reason). I'm also sorry if I wrote the fight scene to be a little corny—I'm not too good at those! I have at least one more chapter to go…**_


	8. Daybreak

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha—big surprise._

**Chapter 8 –  Daybreak**

The sun had begun to rise as Miroku and Kagome made their way back to the village. It was a warm day, and the birds seemed to be chirping especially loud that morning. Villagers had risen from bed and were outside getting a start on their daily chores. 

Kagome had done a lot of thinking on the walk back—as did Miroku. The trip back into the village was a quiet one. Both reflecting on the events that took place over the past few days. Kagome began to feel a little embarrassed at herself for making a move on Miroku. He had only been trying to be nice to her. _I'm surprised he doesn't think I'm a complete idiot now._ She smiled when she thought of what he'd said about Sango. She didn't know why she hadn't seen it before. _Of course he's in love with her_. She began to wish that Inuyasha felt the same way for her.

When the two returned to Kaede's hut, Kaede was already up, preparing some weird concoction which appeared to be a sort of medicine. Sango was fast asleep on the floor with Shippou in her arms. Inuyasha, however, was nowhere to be found.

"Hello ye two," Kaede smiled when she noticed the two were back from their trip. "I see ye made in back in one piece," she added with a wink. They nodded. 

"Where's Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, who seemed a little concerned. "He didn't take off after us did he?"

"No," Kaede replied. "He left this morning as soon as he returned to his _'normal' _self. I think he was tired of being cooped up in here." She eyed the two curiously for a moment. "Something seems to be troubling him lately." Miroku and Kagome exchanged glances.

"How long has Sango been back, Lady Kaede? I was worried for her." Miroku eyed the sleepy girl holding the snoring kitsune under her arm.

"A few hours." Kaede frowned. "She hasn't been quite the same lately either."

"Well, perhaps I'll wake her," Miroku said with a smile. Kagome and Kaede watched curiously as the monk walked to her side and gave her a little nudge, waking both the demon exterminator and the kitsune sleeping beside her. "Sango…Sango, wake up." She opened her eyes slightly with a look of surprise on her face. "Miroku…" He smiled down at her. 

"Well, I need to get this medicine to a sick child in the village. Shippou, would you mind accompanying me?" The drowsy kitsune nodded and perched himself on Kaede's shoulder. "We will be back shortly," said the old priestess turning to leave the hut. "Don't worry about Inuyasha, child," she added looking at Kagome, "I'm sure he'll be back for breakfast."

"How did everything go?" asked Sango rubbing her eyes. "Did you get the shard?"

"Mm hmm," Kagome replied with a smile. 

Sango noticed the wound on Miroku's shoulder. "Oh Miroku, you should let me dress that," she said gently grasping him by the shoulder. 

Miroku grinned. "Yes, I think it might be a deep one, it's terribly painful." He turned towards Kagome. "Kagome, do you think you could go gather some water for breakfast?" asked the monk giving her a _'look'. _Kagome nodded. She understood. "I'll be back in awhile," she said, grabbing a wooden pail which sat beside the door then turning to leave the hut.

Once outside, Kagome smiled to herself. She could hear the two's conversation, which seemed to be going well. _He's going to tell her. She walked next to the shade tree beside Kaede's hut and leaned up against it, looking towards the bright, clear sky. It was a beautiful day—unseasonably warm. She watched as a couple of birds flew over and landed next to each other on a branch of the tree she was standing under. _Love is in the air…__

Kagome gasped and dropped the pail which she was holding as two clawed hands reached around her waste and pulled her against the chest of the person standing behind her. She turned around to see herself face to face with him. "Inuyasha?"

He pulled her closer into his embrace as he rest his chin on the top of her head. "Kagome." He took a deep breath, as if to inhale her scent. He pulled away from her slightly to gaze into her eyes. "Kagome, I'm sorry."

Kagome could feel her heart pounding in her chest and remained speechless. _Is this a dream?_

"I'm sorry…for everything. Especially for hurting you." His fingers reached up to tenderly grasp her long, dark hair. "I was afraid…I didn't think that you would understand…"

Kagome could feel her bottom lip begin to quiver. "Understand?"

"I want to be with you, Kagome. More than anything. But you see…How could I..." Inuyasha swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "How could I give you the life you deserve?"

Kagome smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Is that why... you didn't say anything?"

Inuyasha nodded. "What kind of future would you have with me? In this place? I could never ask you to leave your family and friends to live here…and I could never make it in your world. Not like this."

Kagome buried her face into his chest. "Oh, Inuyasha. Don't you see? My friends are here…and you…you are just as much my family as Mom, Souta, and Grandpa are. Of course I would miss being with them, but I could always visit. Besides, I want to be with you."

Inuyasha stared at her intently with those big amber eyes and smiled. "Are you sure?"

Kagome grinned and nodded. "I thought you didn't care for me, Inuyasha. I thought I didn't really mean anything to you…that I was just…"

"A shard detector?"

She nodded.

He grinned at the girl and tipped her head up so that his lips could meet hers and kissed her gently. "Don't be stupid, Kagome," he said with a smirk. She smiled back at the hanyou and wrapped her arms tightly around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha softly brushed his lips across her ear. "Kagome, I love you, too," his whispered softly as he held her tightly against his chest. Kagome smiled.

"You know…" Kagome said with a grin, "you were wrong about Miroku."

Inuyasha abruptly pulled away as his eyes widened. "You mean? You mean he _does_ love you?"

Kagome laughed. "No. I meant he isn't the lecherous man you think he is. He does have morals, Inuyasha. Although he doesn't really show them much."

"Oh." Inuyasha grinned. 

"Besides," Kagome looked towards the hut smiling as Miroku and Sango made their way outdoors, hand in hand. "He loves someone else."

**The End**

----------

_Okay, did you like it? This is only the second fanfic I've written. Please tell me what you think…I don't mind constructive criticism, but no flames please. I have low self-esteem. _J_ Thanks for taking the time to read my story._


End file.
